Piracy
by Immortal Monkey
Summary: An era of pirates, changing the world... for good? What kind of adventures are hidden within, what treasures are there to find, what dangers are there to face?
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

_In a world, where greed resides..._

**"We are under attack! All hands on deck!"**

_The strongest men compete against each other..._

**"Set the cannons! Return the fire!"**

_To obtain power..._

**"The mainmast has been damaged! They are coming closer!"**

_To amass riches..._

**"Draw your swords! Don't let them set a foot on the ship!"**

_For fame..._

**"Fight! We can't die now!**

_For pride..._

**"This cannot be..."**

_For their own sense of justice..._

**Piracy**

A huge, shadowy figure made its way through the hills of dead bodies. Kicking a few of them aside, it got nearer to a single struggling person, who was still alive. With a cold voice, it said:

"**Hello** there, you must be the captain of these wimps! Tell me, why are you so weak?"

"Sh... Shuddup!", was the captain's answer.

The figure grinned widely and continued:

"So you are just another useless lot. It's good to kill you all and rid the world of a few more weak wannabe buccaneers. You weren't even able to give a good fight, too. Think about what I am going to tell you now, while you rot in hell:

Only the **Strong** survive."

"I... I told you to shut your damn mouth!"

The shivering captain's face was deformed by rage, and he tried to pierce his sword into the figure. Yet one quick move of his opponent was enough, to cut the attacker's throat. Blood was splattering along the deck and the dead body slumped to the ground.

"Useless..."

"Captain **Aaron**!",

a female voice shouted from the bow of the overtaken ship.

The figure turned around and spotted one of his crew members.

"What is it?", it asked.

"Command executed. They hadn't much to steal, but we got everything. We can leave now.",

the female monkey reported.

"They were weak, of course there isn't much to get out of this.", Aaron passed by her, keeping a straight face.

"Uh... right.", was everything she could answer while staring at the captain, who left for his ship.

As soon as the girl intended to follow up, something grabbed her leg. She winced and looked behind, spotting an arm belonging to another alive monkey. With eyes full of hatred, with a stare, which would be able to kill, the half-dead monkey shouted:

"**You bastards! How dare you!**"

His temple was bleeding and he tried to raise himself, yet failed miserably. The piratess drew her saber and yelled at him with a harsh voice: "Let go or else I will cut off your arm!" The boy didn't react. She got angry and swang her weapon only to be hold back by Aaron, saying:

"Calm down, young lady. Don't overreact so quickly, think before you act. Let's take him with us."

"What!? Him?", the girl asked, being totally surprised.

"If you've understood the command, don't question it.", Aaron answered calmly and left.

Sighing and putting the sword back into its sheath, the piratess affronted the monkey, who had fallen into unconsciousness now.

"_What does Aaron expect of this?_", she thought while carrying the wounded boy on her shoulder to Aaron's ship.

**Chapter 1 - Encounter**

The young monkey boy found himself sitting in the corner of a gloomy cabin, lit up weakly by an oil lamp. His head ached and he tried to feel out the injury. To his surprise, a bandage was wrapped around his forehead. Blinking a few times, the boy looked around, attempting to recall what has happened. The only thing he could remember had to do with a raid into his ship and something he grabbed at. Still in wonderment, the boy surveyed the cabin. Some barrels, on which the oil lamp stood, were positioned next to a window, across from it was a wooden door. A few rope bunches lay in the corner in front of him. The floor boards creaked with every step he took, as he wanted to take out a look of the window. The glass was dirty and the boy could hardly see through it. Now that he spotted the stormy ocean with its high waves and dark clouds, the monkey noticed a light shaking throughout the room. He looked down at himself. His grey cloth slacks had some scratches at the bottom, the shirt couldn't be called a shirt anymore due to its torn condition, his tail was all felted. Only his red handkerchief was in a somewhat good state.

Suddenly the doorknob began to move. With a loud crash the wooden door was slammed against the wall. The boy turned around and frowned instantly.

"**You!**", he shouted.

"Oh, you recognize me?", the person, who turned out to be the piratess from the raid, responded, "At least, you are finally awake."

The angry monkey eyed up the girl in front of him. She was young, approximately his age, which was around seventeen. The most salient part of her was the large ponytail behind her black hat, which displayed a skull in the shape of an ape's. It was blonde, nearly golden and ranged almost to the hips. Her bangs, also blonde, showed a little underneath the hat. Her eyes were emerald green, accentuated by the ring in her right ear. Under the black leather vest she wore a white cotton shirt, which provided a nice contrast. A small part of her flat stomach showed, which soon got taken over by a red plaid skirt stopping just above the knees. A noble sheath, containing a saber of strong metal, was attached to it on the left side. Unlike him or the other monkeys he had known, she had no tail. Without having time to think about it, the girl came closer and asked with a sharp voice:

"Name?"

"Why should I tell...", was everything the boy was able to answer, because the piratess seized him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

**"Name?**", she asked once again, while staring into his black eyes.

"... **Diddy**...", the boy answered slightly cowed.

"Fine.", the piratess let go of him, "Now that this is out of the way, I can go back to the captain. You stay here and don't make a noise!"

"Heh, stupid b..."

"Hold it!", the girl pointed her finger at Diddy, who startled.

The girl turned around and walked towards the exit, saying across the shoulder:

"My name is **Dixie**, got it?"

With that, she closed the door and left the room.

"_Damn, what is going on here? What do they want from me?" _


	2. Chapter 2 Proving

**Author's Notes: **

Originally, I had planned a different ending for this chapter, but I decided to change it in the end.

The funny part is, while writing the battle scene, I listened to "Liberi Fatali" (The music played during the opening scene of Final Fantasy 8. It's so EPIC!). Perhaps of this, I might have gotten a little too carried away there, but see for yourself. I had lots of fun writng this chapter.

**Chapter 2 - Proving**

"So, has he come round yet?", Aaron asked, staring out of the window, in which glass the piratess reflected.

Dixie, who just entered the captain's cabin, looked at the beige hardwood desk, on which a map of surrounding islands was placed. Aaron had marked a particular one with a red cross. This room was appealing, the carpenter had an eye for beauty and precision. The three shelves to the left were finely made, giving enough space for all the books and maps Aaron collected over the time. He was quite the reader. Also, the captain saw to it that his room was clean and tidy, he disliked messes. The broad blue carpet with its detailing beared witness to Aaron's sense for art.

"Yea, and he really is hot-headed.", Dixie answered disparagingly, "Say, is that our next destination? Cabelle-Island?"

"Always well informed, as expected from my best crew member. Yes, we are going to anchor there. I have some unfinished business I need to attend to.", he grinned, "Besides, our supplies and provisions are getting low."

"Anyways, what are we going to do with our captive?", the piratess inquired.

Aaron ran over his chin.

"His eyes... something springs from them. He has a strong will and I'm sure he would make a good addition to our crew, don't you think?"

He turned around, facing Dixie.

"I want you to..."

"You want me to convince him... Am I right?", the girl folded her arms and put on a look of expectancy.

"Harharharhar... That's my Dixie, cheeky like no one else. Do what it takes, I know you are suited for this."

"What is that supposed to mean?", she yelled with a resentful voice.

"Harharhar... You're cute when you're angry. Tell me his name."

Dixie blushed a little involuntarily, babbling: "Diddy. At least, that's what he said."

"Diddy, huh? Yes, he will be of use. Go now."

"Aye!", the girl obeyed and left the cabin.

Aaron turned to the map, looking at his mark. His face was thoughtful.

Diddy leaned against the wooden wall with closed eyes.

"_'You stay here and don't make a noise!'. Who does she think she is? Bossing me around like that... Hah, no way! I'll show her!"_

The boy pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the door. He opened it carefully and peeked through the small gap. Jibbering, which drowned in dirty laughters, was all he could hear from afar. To see, was nobody. Diddy considered this as his chance, whereon he left his 'prison'. He could see a part of a balustrade in front of him, as the wall blocked his sight to the right. A stairway descended to the left from it. Becoming a little curious, Diddy stepped forward, and realized, that the balustrade was part of a huge room, in which heart several tables and chairs with monkeys sitting on them were. Small ones, tall ones, ones with differently colored furs among them. They wouldn't notice the boy high up here, as they were much too occupied with drinking and talking and laughing. In that order. If he would be silent, he could make it to the door with an oculus inserted, built-in in the room and leading outside. Being halfway down the stairs, someone shouted:

"**Hey!**"

Diddy winced instantly and turned slowly to the direction the voice came from. The whole room fell silent and looked up to the balustrade.

"Could you guys keep it a little lower, I don't feel so well.", it sounded again, this time with a calm voice.

One of the monkeys stood up and clapped his fists at one another,

"Dixie, I could help out, if ya know what I mean.", he answered, causing the audience to chuckle.

The girl smiled and steadied her head on the hand, the elbow resting on the handrail, responding: "Hah, nice try, Jake. But I'm afraid, I have to refuse."

"Too bad, hehe.", Jake grinned dirty and sat down again, causing the monkeys around him to laugh even more.

Diddy, meanwhile hidden inside of a barrel which leaned against the stairway, hoped for a proper moment to escape through the door. While the others were busy making fools of each other, so his reasoning, the hot-blooded boy slowly climbed out of his hideout and sneaked towards the exit. Turning around one more time, to ensure no one noticed him, he turned the doorknob and left the room. As soon as the boy set foot on deck, he closed the door behind him, releasing a sigh of relief. Diddy walked around, eager to explore the ship he was bound to. He took a deep breath of the salty air and raised his eyes up to the sky, startling.

A gigantic mast soared towards the altitude, girded by deep black sails. Along with the dark clouds, this picture created a feeling of indiscribable fear in Diddy. He tried to avert his regard, but he was unable. He was stunned, mesmerized and scared. Slowly recollecting and shaking his head after being overwhelmed, he deduced that this must have happened because of the state he was in, due to his injury, which he almost forgot about. The boy intended to go on but suddenly someone patted him on the back. Diddy turned around and caught a punch in his face. He landed on the ground with a heavy impact and a hollow sound. Covering his wound, he opened his eyes and got sight of his attacker, yelling:

"You again? You're annoying!"

"Look who's talking!", Dixie responded with a bugged voice, "Didn't I tell you to stay in that room?"

"Heh, as if I would do that. Why should I?", Diddy answered while getting up.

"Because you will bring yourself in trouble? Don't you think before you act?", the piratess had to think of Aaron, saying the same thing to her, and smiled to herself.

"Well, I can't get in more trouble than I am already. You want something from me, otherwise I would be dead by now.", he said calmly while folding his arms.

"Heh, you feel so cool, don't you? Well, can you prove yourself? I take it you know how to **fight**?", the girl prompted.

"I can take on **you**, anytime.", Diddy responded, grinning.

The other pirates, who left the room, followed the event up until now. They knew Dixie was quite skilled with the saber, but they had no idea what to expect from the boy. So they waited, in hopes to see something new.

"Janok, your weapon!", the piratess requested with a slight bit of anger.

One monkey of the crowd drew his weapon and threw it over to Dixie, who caught it elegantly at the hilt. She in turn threw it over to Diddy. As she drew her own saber, she said:

"If you can land one hit, we shall see about your future on this ship!"

Diddy, picking up Janok's saber with his right hand, didn't answer.

Dixie didn't waste time and started to attack. She rushed for Diddy, who already waited for her. She dealt a blow from the left and immediately one from the right afterwards, trying to finish him off quickly with a third move, in which she thrusted. Diddy however managed to parry the first hits and avoided the third attack with a dive to the right, ready to counterattack. Jumping forwards with his sword above his head, launching a leap attack, constrained the piratess to block the incoming offense, one hand at the hilt, the other hand at the blunt side of her saber. As both blades impacted, Diddy continued with a rising hit from below, and, as Dixie barely defended herself against that, pushed her with a series of thrusts and blows. The piratess was able to dodge most of them, parrying only a few and waiting for an opportunity for a riposte. Both combatants had amazing footwork, which could drive the battle to the extreme.

As Diddy cornered her, the blades clashed at each other, the girl backed against the wall with one foot and managed to gain enough power to knock him back. Now she nailed him down with continuous attacks, maintaining their dance. It was beautiful to watch, yet two times deadlier. The sound of the constantly recurring steel collisions could be heard throughout the whole ship and should last for quite a while. Both competetors were soon worn out, but didn't even think of letting the other one become the victor.

The fight raged on, the viewers were totally mesmerized, they didn't even dare to move. The sea enjoyed it as well and participated. Suddenly it began to rain, the wind blew heavier, the clouds darkened even more. Under the menacing black sails, they fought a seemingly endless battle.

And there was one, who watched over them...


End file.
